


Discord Sits on Celestia’s Throne

by Bad_Dragon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Audiobook, Bad Dragon, Book - Freeform, Books, Brutal, Clop - Freeform, Dark, Degrade, Embarrassing, F/M, Fanfiction, FiMFiction, Forced, Friendship is Magic, Funny, Horseporn, Horses, Library, Mind Break, Rape, Reading, Story, Writing, alicorn, break - Freeform, clopfic, degrading, horse, mlp, ponies, pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dragon/pseuds/Bad_Dragon
Summary: Celestia gets an unexpected visit from Discord. His latest goals are unacceptable to her, but will he take no for an answer? Can a mere alicorn stand her ground against the Spirit of Chaos?Rated 18+ for rape.





	Discord Sits on Celestia’s Throne

“Hello, beloved princess,” echoed a voice through the throne room.

“Discord? What are you doing here? This is not the time for your games!” Celestia responded, standing up from her throne. She looked around the hall, but couldn’t find the visual confirmation of the intrusion.

“You see, trusted princess, I felt a bit lonely. Normally, I’d just go chat with Fluttershy, but lately, she seemed to prefer long showers to my exclusive company.”

“Is this about Fluttershy. I was not quite myself the last time I saw her, but I do hazily remember that she wasn’t on top of everything.”

“I imagine she wasn’t...”

“Indeed. The details of that day escape me, but she seemed to be quite burdened. If you are concerned about Fluttershy, I can arrange to have another meeting with her.”

“No! That won’t be needed. Know that I’m not, at all, making this visit on behalf of Fluttershy. She’s been through enough. I’m officially facing you on my own prerogative.”

“And what would that be?” She raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve come to take back what you and Luna stole from me more than a millennium ago,” Discord’s voice boomed.

Celestia cringed at that. “Guards!”

The royal defenders clenched at their weapons and perked their ears in Celestia’s direction.

“Clear this hall and all surrounding corridors! Do not let anypony near until sundown. Whatever happens, do not approach or intervene. This is between Discord and me!”

The guards looked at each other, then at Celestia. Her gaze was unwavering and left no room for questioning.

They formed a line as they left the Princess’s chamber. Despite their orderly movement, their faces portrayed the unsettling confusion in their minds.

Discord appeared near the ceiling and floated downward, assisted by an opened umbrella.

Celestia proceeded with pulling thick curtains over all the windows with her magic. With each cast of direct sunlight being snuffed out, more shadows in the throne room lost their cohesion.

Darkness embraced the hall just as Discord landed on the Princess's throne. “That’s an odd way to fight me, silly Celestia. Do you really think I would be bothered by darkness?”

The light from her horn faded.

He pulled on a rope sticking from his ear like one pulls on a bed light. His eyes lit up, illuminating Celestia. 

She winked her eyes and turned her head away from the light.

Pulling on the rope once more, the all reaching shadows enveloped the room again. “Darkness is my middle name. Discord Darkness—Something.”

“You think you can just barge in here anytime you please?” Celestia thumped with a hoof on the floor.

“Yes; as a matter of fact, I do. It’s not like anypony can stop the Spirit of Chaos, not even a princess such as yourself with all your grace.”

“Luna and I stopped you before.”

“Don’t fool yourself. If you didn’t have your precious Elements of Harmony, you’d be powerless. Speaking of which, you don’t possess those anymore.”

“Twilight and her friends can still wield the power of friendship.”

“Indeed. They can have quite a blast when they are together.” He pulled a daisy from behind his back. “But take one down...” He plucked out one of the petals from flower's corolla.

“They are your friends as well. You wouldn’t do that to them.”

“But you see, my sweet Princess, I can have as many friends as I want when I take over the land again.”

“The last time you ruled, you sat on the throne alone. I didn’t see any of your friends nearby.”

“Well, you should have checked the mines. They were full of my friends—or were they my slaves? I keep mixing up these synonyms.”

“I thought you were truly reformed this time. After all the acceptance we offered, you still choose to betray us.”

“I did come bearing gifts if that’s any consolation. This one is befitting of you.” He conjured up a glowing yellow sphere between his paw and claw. It grew bigger as he let it float in the air. Rays illuminated the room.

Celestia raised her hoof above her eyes to shield herself from the radiation. She felt the heat on her coat increasing. “Discord, wait.”

“Isn’t it lovely, Celestia? You’ve been my inspiration for it. It’s only befitting that you become part of it.”

“Stop this, Discord!”

“Make me. Ooh! Ooh! I know, try blasting it with your magic. Or you can attempt to protect yourself with a shield spell—not that it would hold for long against my sphere. Regardless, I would enjoy seeing you struggle.”

“I am not doing any of those things; now put it away.”

“But, I thought you’d make this fun...” He snapped his fingers and the fiery ball dispersed into stars that floated to the ceiling and the walls.

“I know you more than you think, Discord. Under all that charade is a tactician. All your actions are purely rational no matter how much you try to veil them in chaos.”

“You know you can’t win.” He stood up from the throne. “You knew it from the moment I arrived.” He slid on the floor like a serpent, rising up like a viper, ready to strike, as he reached Celestia.

“State what you came here for, Discord.”

He brushed his claw on her mane. “You’re afraid of me, aren’t you?” He plucked out a hair.

Her body tensed and the flow of her mane diminished, but she stood firm.

“You’ve already lost and you knew it from the start,” reiterated Discord, curling a strand of the alicorn’s mane on his talon, “but you don’t want other ponies to know it. That’s why you cleared the room and blocked the windows. You really want this to stay between you and me, don’t you? Such discresion. I didn’t think we’d get so intimate right away...”

“What do you want, Discord?” she asked with a crackling voice.

“The real question, my dear Sun Butt,”—he leaned in close, whispering his next words tormentingly into Celestia’s ear—“is what are you willing to give?” He brushed his tail against her flank.

She bit her lower lip.

“Let me rephrase that,” said Discord, a wicked grin painted across his face. “How far are you willing to go, to prove to me that you won’t be standing in my way.”

“What do you want?” she hissed through her teeth.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head, my little princess.” He rubbed her head up and down against his chest. “I came here only to take the rule over Equestria from you and make everypony my—friend.”

She gasped and shook her head in disbelief.

“There, there, don’t feel bad. It shall all be over for you in an instant. Though, I’m having a third thought about the whole ruling the kingdom myself idea. It’s a big obligation. Almost like owning a plant.

“Just last week, Fluttershy and I had a funeral for my latest flower that I had been taking care of. I saw such disappointment in her eyes as we buried it...” He curled up his claw and wrapped it in his paw. The corners of his mouth curled down as his eyelids moved upward.

Letting go of Celestia, he floated back to her throne. “Now that I remember ruling over everything, your throne doesn’t seem as attractive as it did before. Being in power can be such a bore. Sure, a couple of days are fun, but then everypony gets depressed and they don’t care about my entertainments anymore. They just accept everything I throw at them, even if it kills them.”

“Please, don’t hurt my little ponies,” she whispered.

“But how else am I going to entertain myself? If there were only a substitute of some sort. Something that ponies look up to.” He raised his eyebrows as he looked at Celestia. “If I could have someone like that under my control, I could probably be distracted from having fun with everypony else.”

“If it ensured the safety of everypony then, perhaps… Maybe I could entertain you.” Her teeth clenched.

“But who’s going to call me master?”

“I—can call you—master, if that is what it takes...” She faced away from him.

“That’s mighty white of you, pet. I almost don’t feel like hurting everypony anymore. May I ask you for another favor, though?” Discord grinned.

She gulped her saliva and closed her eyes. “By all means,” she hissed through her teeth.

“Running a kingdom can be cumbersome. You have to keep watching over it or some random disaster just kills the chunk of the pony population when you aren’t looking. Could you, perhaps, watch over my kingdom of Equestria for me?”

“I will watch over—your”—Celestia slid her hoof across the floor—“kingdom of Equestria—master.”

“That’s a good mare. I had actually believed you to be dead by now, especially after the show you put on for the guards. I thought you’d be more full of yourself. And yet, here you are, standing firmly under my throne. Can I expect that level of self-control from you in the future as well?” He placed his claw on his chin. “No! I bet it’s only a matter of time before you start a coup against me.”

“Please, I will do anything you want, just don’t hurt anypony.”

“You forgot to say master.”

She bowed before him, shaking. “Anything you desire of me, you shall have, my master.”

As she looked up to him, she saw his member rising.

“I don’t know, pet, I’m not convinced just yet.” He leaned on his claw and looked at the sparkling ceiling.

“Can I—” tears flooded Celestia’s face. “May I—convince you, master?”

“I couldn’t call myself a gentleman if I didn’t, at least, give you a chance to prove your worth, now could I? Well, try it, and we’ll see how you fare.” He looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

With every step forward Celestia took, her body stiffened more and more.

“Getting bored now...”

Celestia swallowed the mixture of saliva and her tears. Her body shook as she covered the distance with the last step forward. She closed her eyes and gave Discord’s penis a lick.

“That’s it? You were all big on words before, pet. I’d never let a mare run my kingdom if she couldn’t even stick to what she says.”

“I’ll stick to it.” She kissed his member.

“Where’s the determination? I must say, you really disappointed—”

She wrapped her mouth around his shaft.

“Oh, dear me!” His body tensed.

Her lips on his member tightened. She looked up to him straight into his eyes as she moved her mouth up and down the slick surface.

His smile widened, revealing his teeth. He put his claw on the armrest of the throne as he caressed her mane with his paw.

Saliva and tears slipped down Discord’s cock.

He looked in her wet eyes. “Do the tongue thing again.”

Celestia kept moving her mouth up and down over his pole, as she wiggled her tongue from one side of it to the other.

“I like resourceful puppets.” He put his claw on her horn and his paw behind her head.

She cringed.

“Put your neck into it, pet. Go deeper.”

She tried to pull up, but Discord leaned on her, pushing her down further. His dick slipped past her tongue and into her swallowing hole.

“Ngh!” Lifting her hoof, she tried to signal Discord to stop.

“Yeah!” He kept pushing down.

“Ghh!” Her eyes opened wide as her tongue stuck from her mouth, touching his testicles.

“I love your throat, pet, it’s so soft and cozy.”

Her body thrashed around.

He let her go and she fell sideways on the floor, coughing.

“Where do you think you’re going, puppet? We’ve just begun.”

With his hind claw, he grabbed her hind leg and pulled her back to the throne. He wrapped her tail around his pincers and pulled.

She scrambled up, trying to catch a breath among rapid coughs.

“Let’s see if your plot is really as hot as it’s labeled to be.” Discord smashed his paw against her cutie mark.

“Aaa!”

“Come, join me on my throne. After all, I might let you keep it warm for me if I deem you worthy.”

“Disc—master, please—” She coughed. “I need a minute.”

He pulled harder on her tail, dragging her toward him. “I might need even less.” His dick touched on her pussy.

She leaned her forelegs on the arms of the throne.

He positioned his member between her pussy lips. “Be careful, pet, If you don’t watch yourself, you may fall off. This throne can be quite slippery, you know?” Grabbing her forelegs, he pushed them forward.

With nothing to hold her up, Celestia’s body dropped down. “Aaaaa!”

“Ugh! You took the words right out of my mouth.” He wrapped his arms tightly around her sides.

Celestia bawled.

Discord pushed her up and down on his member.

She shook but didn’t actively resist. Instead, she covered her face with her forelegs and cried.

“Your cutie mark suits you well. It’s so warm inside you.”

“Ugh!” she pressed one hoof on her belly.

He pushed her up and down with ever greater force and speed.

“Igh!” she yelped.

Pulling her mane back with his claw, he wrapped his paw over her chest and hooked his fingers on her shoulder.

Her mouth opened wide as she stared into the ceiling.

“Agh!” He pushed up in her with a tremendous force, letting go of her mane.

She leaned forward, biting on her lip.

“Okay, I’m done with you now.” He grabbed her flank and shoved her off his still erect penis.

She fell on the floor, beneath his legs like a cloth. Cum drifted from the bruised pussy. Her body trembled as she sobbed.

He crossed his legs and leaned them on Celestia’s plot.

She assumed a fetal position, holding her tail with her forehooves.

“Fools days are the best. Every day should be like that.”

Her body tensed. “What do you mean—master?”

“Oh, you can drop that, Celestia. It’s not a joke anymore, now that I revealed it.”

“A joke?”

“You see, one morning Fluttershy poured vinegar into my cup instead of tea. When I spit it out, she said ‘fools day’. I found it hilarious. I just wanted to share the experience with you. I had no idea you were that gullible.”

“It is not even fools day!”

“Well, I wanted every day to be a fool's day, so I’ve taken an initiative to make it so. In addition to that, Twilight has been trying to bring some order into my life.” A scroll appeared in his paw as a quill popped into existence in mid-air, floating to him. “This very morning, I wrote a task for me to accomplish. Fuck a princess.” He motioned with a quill on the paper. “Checked!”

“So, you are not taking over Equestria then?”

“Of course not, Fluttershy made me promise I won’t do that. Besides, I’m reformed now, remember?” He grinned at her.

“What you did to me...”

“You’ve put yourself through all that. I just took pictures.”

“Pictures?”

“Well, yes, did you think those were stars sparkling from the walls?” Polaroid cameras floated closer from all directions. Pictures hung from their slits. “Check this one out.” He bowed over Celestia and shoved the picture in her face. “It’s about you, sucking my dick.” He grabbed another one. “This one is art incarnated. It’s taken from the ceiling, just as I came. Do you think I can get on Equestria Daily newspaper with that?”

“Is this a fool's day ‘joke’ again?”

“No.” He shoved his paw across the seat’s hoof rests. “You know, this throne is actually more comfortable than I gave it credit.”

She sighed. “What do you want?”

“How’s your schedule tomorrow?”

“I have obligations...” She clenched her teeth together.

“Want to see some more pictures? Maybe I could turn this throne room into a permanent museum of amusement. I’ll invite all my friends over on a regular basis. What do you think about that?”

“But, perhaps, I can make some time.” She closed her eyes and relaxed her muscles then took a deep breath. “Sundown okay for you?”

“Your chamber?”

Her muscles tightened and her teeth clenched together. “Mhm...” She lowered her head.

“I presume you’ll dress appropriately. I’ll bring a saddle and a whip.”

“No...” she whispered. Her body shook.

“Did you say something, pet?” he asked with a raised voice.

“Nothing…” she whispered lowering her shoulders. “I’ll… see you tomorrow...”

“Oh, you won’t just be seeing me.” He put his pow under his chin. “In fact, I’ll bring a blindfold. There won’t be much seeing from you at all.”

She gulped.

“Looking forward to our date tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll be thinking about it, too, won’t you?”

Celestia couldn’t utter a sound. She just laid there crumpled, with her mouth agape.

“See you soon, my little pet. Ta-ta.” He vanished in a flash.

Tears flooded Celestia’s face as she collapsed on the floor, crying out in despair.

**Author's Note:**

> The latest version of this story can be found here:  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1u12ulgoLO5UQGaizzcjeD4vQA0NYRmCa46zyxDeY-HE/edit#
> 
> Mp3 of the story: http://picosong.com/feVS  
> Youtube reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdxUxTp7zzM


End file.
